Needing you
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Set after episode 3/6/16, Roberts scared but trying to hide it, and Aarons trying to work out whats going on. Will they finally have an open and honest conversation? First Robron fanfic, feedback needed/appreciated!


Hi all, my first Robron drabble! Please let me know your thoughts! Based around events after last nights episode!

 **Prison**? Actual prison. Robert held his head in his hands, sitting on the sofa at the cottage. He had opted to go home instead of staying with Aaron. He had sorted his relationship with Liv, which was great, but now he had this other worry. Prison? What if he actually had to go to prison? He was the definition of the word bravado. He wouldn't cope in there, not for 5 minutes. He was good with manipulation, good with business, good with words, but he wasn't great with physical violence. Or withstanding it. He absent mindedly placed his hand where his scar was from the gunshot that felt like forever ago.

He needed to be strong, the writing wasn't on the wall yet. He didn't want to scare Aaron or Liv, Liv hadn't meant to do what she did.

it actually kind of reminded him of how he could be, throwing money at a situation/person he didn't like much. Fifty grand was a bit extreme though, a hit would be less expensive. He chuckled a little and poured himself some whisky to try and dull the panic that had taken over the majority of his thoughts

It was pure delusion to think he would be able to sleep. Thats how he operated, by playing it cool in the daytime then using the evening to unwind, or fall apart. Tonight for the first time in a while, it was going to be the latter.

He knew Aaron had to be there for Liv, but sometimes he needed him. Just for a reassuring hug, just to remind him that someone was on his side, but Aaron had to be on his families side, and he wasn't family at the moment. He felt selfish even thinking it, the amount both him and Liv had been through in the last few months, and he was thinking about himself again. But he was the one who may be going to prison, it was ironic really. All of the bad things he had done, he glided away from without a care, the one time he tries to protect someone he loves more than anything, open his wallet/heart for the right reasons, and its probably going to be the battle he loses. Gotta love karma.

He ran a hand through his hair, not even hearing the door go. Adam and Vic came through, Adam stretching his hands above him in a yawn, clearly not noticing anything out of the ordinary, his eyes were glazed, telling Robert that they had probably spent the evening in the pub

"I'm going to bed babe" he said, starting to climb the stairs, the sound of his yawning descending with him

Vic took a quick look at her brother "ill be up in a minute" she responded, switching the kettle on and looking Robert up and down, narrowing her eyes. Something wasn't right there, she was determined to know what

"you ok?" she asked, knowing the answer would be a lie, as the answer to that question so often was with most people. And most people weren't as emotionally stunted as her brother

"yeah, absolutely fantastic"

"whats up?" her brow furrowed, as his expression didn't change, his eyes were cold, as if he was trying to focus on anything but this conversation

"nothing, honestly don't worry" he gave a kind smile, but it didn't reach his eyes

"is it Aaron related?" she raised her eyebrows, giving him a knowing look

"maybe" he smirked a little and poured more whiskey, trying to give the impression it was a small matter. Vic could read him and he didn't want that right now, his defence was down

"and _thats_ helping?" she gestured at the glass he was now pouring a generous measure into, her eyes following his hands

" _it is_ " he replied, taking a small sip of the liquid and smiling a little, before grimacing when he thought she wasn't looking

"you can talk to me you know" she walked back over to the kitchen, preparing a tea, which she eventually dumped in front of Robert " _you'll thank me_ " she smiled with a wink, touching his shoulder and rubbing his back, trying to relax him, relieve him of whatever trouble he had talked himself into now, "whatever it is you should tell Aaron if not me, **don't** suffer alone" her eyes widened at the last part of the sentence, to accentuate that she meant it, it was the first time their eyes had connected throughout their whole exchange

Robert gulped a little, surprised at his sisters solidarity. She didn't even know what it was, and she yet again, had his back. He touched the hand that was on his shoulder, squeezing her hand in an uncharacteristic display of affection

"thanks Vic"

"Always" was the typically warm response, and Vic disappeared to her room. He wished he could tell her, she was the one member of his family not to hate him, not to judge him. She wanted him to live his life with whatever made him happy, and he felt like she was the only Sugden who actually unconditionally loved him.

She watched him from the top of the staircase, urging him silently to go to Aaron. She had seen her brother in a new lease of life since he had become official with Aaron. Before, he would of just downed the bottle of whisky and passed out to forget his problems, but he was slowing down a little bit, sipping her tea, his eyes were darting around the room, the window, his phone. He needed someone. She smiled, she used to think he was emotionally constipated. Turns out it just took a certain someone to drag the emotions out of him, even if he was initially kicking and screaming. After 10 of the longest minutes of her evening, she saw her brother set the tea down, screw the top back onto the whiskey, and walk away from the house, his key being shoved into his pocket.

He was learning

Robert sat on a bench in the village, the cold air around him rippling, it was oddly soothing. The whiskey hadn't completely worked, while he felt _pleasantly_ tipsy, it hadn't edged off the worry the way he wanted it to, not the way it did whenever he had had problems with Chrissie. Those problems had felt so big before he had met Aaron, but now it didn't even feel like the same universe

" _Rob?_ " came a distinctive voice, from the pub. The light outside had just been switched off. The blonde sighed, the last thing he wanted was Aaron now. He was drunk, he was worried, and due to the volume of whiskey consumed, he didn't have much of a filter right now.

He did not want to worry the one person in his life who actually saw him as a pillar of strength. He tried to shrink onto the bench, hoping Aaron just thought he was seeing things. Maybe his sub conscious had wanted this, or why else would he of parked his non sober self on the bench outside the pub

"you know, carry on and you'll _actually_ fall off" an amused voice sounded, and as clear as day, Aaron was standing in front of him

"you were just over there" Robs confusion made Aaron smile even more, his smile spreading to his eyes as he watched Rob point with his hand, as if to make his point clearer

"i was about a ten second walk away. what are you doing out so late?"

"same could be asked for you?"

"Had to lock up, mums having a date and Noah had a nightmare" he shrugged. Rob sunk even further, although a part of him was glad that Noah actually had taken the conversation earlier in. Little git thought the acidic messages he had been sending were ok. Although, his mother was Charity, who wasn't known widely for her kind nature.

"ah"

"so whats with the drinking" Aaron crossed his arms across his body warmer, getting straight to the point. He saw the dark circles under his partners eyes, and was genuinely concerned

"I've been drinking tea thanks"

"you smell more of booze then the pub, don't kid a kidder" Aaron smirked a little, then his expression changed to concern "your scared aren't you" he said, more seriously, his brows knitting together, trying to work it out. He remembered his stance after he had come back from the station. His pale face, the way his hands clasped together, twisting and turning, the way they were _right now_

"what, of going to prison? no, i cant wait. might buy a jumpsuit now so i can get one that suits my figure" was the sarcastic response, paired with an eye-roll. Thats when Aaron knew it was bad, the defence was up, he would of expected this last year, but not now. They were meant to be being open, honest. It was meant to be different

Rob sighed, then clasped his hands together "the thing is Aaron, nobody has my back in this. if I'm in prison, _I'm alone_. Like not, small disagreement alone, _actually alone_. Ill die in there" his head had landed back in his hands, one of them raking through his hair again and again "and the last person who needed to hear this was **you** "

"Why?" Aaron was taken aback by most of this statement, but the last bit was the most startling

"because you don't need any _extra crap_ in your life right now"

"your not _extra crap_ Rob" Aaron sighed softly, his hand on Roberts back, finally starting to compute what was going on

"you've got a family Aaron, you need to do whats right for them"

"if you haven't noticed, i consider you family" the brunette replied, softly but fiercely, shaking his head. How had he missed him being this insecure? He knew Liv had pressured things slightly but he thought that was getting better, bar the whole Ryan situation

"i don't feel like it at the moment" was the retort. Aaron sighed, knowing this was a reference to the past few weeks. it had been an adjustment, it had been hard, but he thought it was all falling into place. but that was for him, he hadn't thought about how Robert potentially felt. He closed his eyes, thinking about it all

"you cant go to prison for me, ill stop it-" Robert turned to face Aaron, shaking his head with a steely determination

"i don't regret what i did for you- don't make this your problem" his voice had turned business like, his eyes widened "don't think I blame you for a second, I did it-"

"when are you going to get it? it is my problem. your problems are my problems because I love you, you idiot" the last bit slipped out without Aaron realising, he had blurted it out in frustration.

He had been holding that back for a while. but it seemed to be a stimulant for Robert, whose head had jerked up, his eyes swimming with hope, he looked a little surprised

"you do?"

"how do you not know that?" Aaron shook his head, exasperated, taking Robs hand into his "i _always_ have, probably _always_ will" he smiled in spite of himself. it had been the first time when they had actually been in a relationship that he had said the _L word_. it felt more official, it felt right. He saw Rob gearing up, he was going to tell him something important, he could tell by the way the other mans breath hitched, his eyes widening as he started to speak

"Aaron i got a hit placed on me just around here, it'll be easier for them inside" he said, in a serious tone, his eyes reddening a little as he struggled with his emotion

"a hit?" their eyes met, and rob glanced at his chest, the wound - "you know who it was, don't you?" his face was a picture of confusion

"andy-"

"it cant be, he had a proper alibi"

"him and ross had a deal. ross shoots me, he shoots pete. he gets rid of me, ross gets the girl. apart from andy didn't want to do it, but it was too late-"

" _ross?_ " Aaron shook his head, it made no sense to him

"it doesn't matter"

"yeah, it does- we need to tell someone- DS Wise"

"the case is closed, Ross knows i know, he also, thanks to Andy knows a little too much. And i don't fancy being inside with my shooter" he sighed a little, looking back at the sky "what a mess". He felt his body start to shake a little as he grappled with his emotions. He had still managed not to cry out, but he was struggling

he felt a warm hand on his cheek, stroking softly, calming him down

"I've got your back" Aaron voice dragged him back to reality "i know it hasn't completely seemed like it, but i know everything you've done in the last few months- for me and with me" he pulled Roberts face closer to his, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Rob smiled for a moment. Aaron didn't usually initiate any physical display of affection, he hadn't for a while, unless the ill fated park moment was considered. Aaron pressed their foreheads together before kissing him again, one hand snaking behind his partners back, the other still cupped around his cheek. He was creating a bubble around them for the moment, something that only they could exist in

"god i love you" was the response from the blonde, who pulled Aaron into a hug, Aaron pulled his arms around Rob, until they couldn't physically be any closer. he recognised what his boyfriend needed, and it wasn't a tea, a lecture or even sex, it was comfort

"its going to be ok" Aaron pressed a kiss to Robs forehead, his arms still wound tight around his back. he felt the other man sigh in a content manner, finally allowing himself a normal breath, and his head staying still on Aaron's shoulder. the worry of the day seeping away from him. Aaron smiled softly to himself, things were back on track.

All it had taken were a few choice words, in addition to a hug, to calm the notorious Robert Sugden down. Who knew?


End file.
